Spider-man:Rio Awaits
by Schmers
Summary: Peter parker is sent to Rio to find a new recruit.Peter finds Ava and they have a connecting moment that lasts them forever.(Spider-Tiger)


"My name is Peter Parker. I'm a freshman at Midtown High school.Im 15 years old.But you can call me Spider-Man." A red and blue figure swings across the city. "Call for you Peter. Its Mr. Stark." "Thanks Karen." "Hey Peter I've got a mission for you" Tony explained. "Who are we fighting? Is it Ultron? I'll pummel his ugly, robotic mug in" he exclaimed happily. "No Peter? Your going on a vacation to Rio" Tony budded in. "Huh" Peter said. "Pack your bags.Meet me at the airport in an hour" Tony explained.

1 hour later*

Peter walked up the steps to Tony's private jet when Tony grabbed his arm.He gave him a small envelope. "Peter don't open this until you get to the hotel." "Won't you be going Mr.Stark" Peter asked. "No" Tony said with a smirk. "Peter you can handle yourself"

Peter landed and reached his hotel*

Peter opened the envelope from Tony and saw a small spider logo and a piece of paper. He looked at the paper and they were steps:

Step 1:Put on Spidey suit.

Step 2: detach central Spidey module(center logo).

Step 3: apply newly acquired central module.

Step 4: double tap module.

Step 5: watch in awe.

P.s Peter your mission is to find and recruit The White Tiger. Here's a picture.

Peter looked at it in confusion and pure giddiness. An alarm started to ring down the street as he grabbed the new logo and followed the steps exactly. He double tapped the logo and felt something happen, but he didn't know what. He stepped to the side in full view of the mirror. He saw that the blue in his suit was gone and replace with matte black. His entire suit from the waist down was now black. His logo grew and reached his arms. He smiled so much you could see it through his mask. "Thank you Mr. Stark." He grabbed his webshooters from his suitcase and dove out the window. He slapped the the webshooters on his wrist with a click. He then shot a web at the hotel with a "Thwip."

He reached the center of the alarm and saw a robbery in progress.He walked in through the wide window that was broken and the shards cover the ground. Peter made sure to be as quiet as possible. He leaped onto the wall and perched himself with his right arm and leg against the wall and watched in amazement at how stupid they were. Peter heard a ring in his head "My spider sense is going crazy." He then notice the dark outline of someone in front of the robbers. "That must be her" he thought. The two robbers pulled out two Taurus G2Cs. They fired their guns in a flurry. The figure easily dodged them. The figure swept out there feet and drop kicked both of them at the same time. They crashed into the jewelry counter disorientating them. The figure stepped out of the shadows. She wore a white hoodie with a white skirt and white leggings under. The figure then spoke a quip "You should have expanded your circle of friends. Two just isn't enough." A hidden third man ran at her tasing her. She fell unconscious backwards into his arms. "Good night kitty cat." The other robbers got up and walked over to their associate and thanked him. Spider-Man leapt off the wall landing quietly. He shot two webs hitting the first two robbers in the back. They were swept of their feet as Spider-Man yanked them towards him. His hands grasped the back their necks as he slammed their face into the carpeted ground. "I hope I didn't break anything important" he quipped. A "Thwip" escaped his webshooters as a ball of webbing hit the wall behind him. "Ha, you missed bug boy" the criminal said. "Sorry, but first spiders aren't bugs, they're arachnids. Secondly I didn't miss." Spiderman quipped. The ball of webbing blew up thrusting the third criminal forward dropping White Tiger. The criminal was nearly horizontal head towards Spider-Man. He was rocked with a punch in his chest that flipped him feet to Spider-Man, and threw him head first into a wall. The criminals were dragged over to a nearby street lamp.Spiderman webbed them hanging upside down wrapped up to their heads.

Tiger shook her head as she woke up. "Who are you and what happened?" "I'll explain it to you later, but can we talk in private" Peter added. "Follow me." "Why should I?" Tiger replied. Spider-Man pulled out a hologram of Tony(shoulders and head). It explained that Peter was sent to recruit her to be an avenger. "Fine, but I need to get home and finish my homework" she explained. They both went back to Peter's hotel. White Tiger dove over the balcony and rolled into the room. Spider-Man landed on the railing of the balcony with his hands and pushed himself off landing right in front Tiger.He stood up and pulled of his mask "Peter Parker." Tiger was surprised by his audacity and pulled back her hood "Ava Ayala." "If you chose to join me, you will fly back to New York and train with the Shield" Peter explained. "I'll have to think about it." "How do I get in contact with you" he said curiously. She grabbed the note Tony gave him.She flipped it over and wrote Skyline High school 12:10. "See you there, Spider-Boy" she added as she leapt off the balcony.

Peter laid in his bed until 12 the next day*

He looked at his phone "Oh, Crap. I'm gonna be late." The suit case popped open as Peter grabbed blue jeans, a red and blue plaid shirt, and a blue long sleeve shirt. He stuffed them into his backpack. Peter grabbed his Spidey suit from the closet and threw it on. He slid the mask down and hopped of the balcony.

Skyline High School 12:07*

Peter landed on a building across from the school. He dropped down the alley behind him.He quickly slid off his mask and put it in his backpack.He threw on the clothes he packed and ran over to the campus. He spotted Ava sitting up against a tree, reading a math book. He walked over and greeted her "Hey." "Hey" she replied. She pulled out two sandwiches wrapped in paper. Peter smelled both the sandwiches. Ava looked up and asked "Which sandwich would you like the tu-." Peter quickly responded "Can I have the peanut butter and jelly please? I'm not a huge fan of tuna, especially with extra mayonnaise." She looked stunned "How could you tell?I didn't even finish." Peter responded "I have the abilities of a spider and I have enhanced sight, smell, and hearing." She then held up an orange and an apple. He looked around and shot a web at the orange. "Is that stuff natural?" Ava asked. "No. Actually I made it myself." He pulled his sleeve down to show his webshooter. "After school lets go talk to my dad and we'll make a final decision on the Avenger matter" Ava explained. Ava walked back inside and back to class. Peter jumped up into the tree they were under. He webbed a little hammock for himself. He napped until school was over.

2:45 Rio de Janeiro,Brazil*

Ava looked around for Peter. She walked over to the tree and inspected closely.Her ears perked up as she heard Peter snoring above. She picked up a pebble and threw at Peter which startled him and he fell. "Ow. That hurt" Peter exclaimed. Ava replied "Let's go Peter."

Ava's House*

Peter and Ava walked in and saw Hector Ayala sitting on the couch. "Hey honey, who's this with you?" Peter quickly responded while shaking his hand "The names Peter Parker. I'm here to recruit your daughter for a shield task force." Hector looked at him and said "Ava dear, can me and Peter have a private chat?" "Don't be too scary" she replied. Hector stood up and out his arms on

Peter's shoulders "Peter, I am willing to let my daughter go with you but I'm worried about her. She's my only family left and I don't know I would do without her. Peter I can tell you're a lot like me when I was your age. Do you promise to protect Ava?" Peter replied "Don't worry sir, she's safe with me. I promise, I will protect her to the ends of the earth." "Ok.Its a deal she's going with you." His cell phone began to ring. He turned to Peter "I've got to go. It's Sergei Kravenoff, we've been tracking him for years. I'm sorry but I can't pass up this opportunity." Peter looked at him "I get it. Don't worry I'll be here with Ava."

Peter walked into Ava's room. "Peter were's my dad?" "He's on a case right now" Peter responded.

11:00 pm*

"Where's my Dad?" Ava asked. "Don't worry he'll probably be back in the morning." Ava looked at him "Ok I'm going to bed. Where are you gonna sleep, Peter?" Peter webbed a hammock on the roof of her room "Don't worry I'll sleep up there."

3:00 am*

Peter heard knocking at the door.He groggily walked over to the door. A tall officer stood in front of him, tears began to well up in his eyes. "Is Ava home" he asked choking back tears. Peter looked at him sadly "Let me go get her." Peter opened the door to Ava's room he walked in and looked at Ava. He began to cry remembering the officers at his door to tell him, his aunt, and his uncle that his parents were gone. He shook her awake while he softly cried. Ava looked at him "What's wrong Pete?" "You need to come with me" he said. He helped her up and over to the door. The officer looked at her "I'm sorry Ava, but your father passed away tonight." Ava looked at him in shock and started to cry "What happened." "He had Kraven the Hunter trapped in a warehouse when he sparked to apprehend him.He went in and after 30 minutes we went in after him. We found him in a pool of blood with a gunshot wound in his torso. He died from loss of blood." She began to cry uncontrollably. She turned around and fell into Peter's arms and cried into his shoulder. Peter embraced her and stroked her hair. Peter cried softly back. The officer looked at them "Here he wanted you to have these Ava" he held out Hectors suit and his amulet. Peter turned towards him and took the items "Thank you, Sir." Peter closed the door. He laid the suit and amulet of the kitchen counter and walked Ava back to her room.He laid her down in her bed. She grabbed his arm "Peter, don't leave me please." He laid down next to her and embraced her as they fell asleep.

10:00 am*

Peter woke up and got up. Ava grabbed him and pulled him back "Please Pete, don't go." "Don't worry Ava I'm just going to the kitchen." She got up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a picture off the wall of her, her mother, and her father. She hugged it as she tried to hold on to whatever happy memory she could. Once she saw her fathers suit and amulet she began to sob. Peter embraced her "It's okay. It'll get easier with time." She turned to him as she pushed him away and looked at him angrily "You don't get it. I don't have a family anymore. My father and mother are dead. I've got no one." Peter looked at her and sighed "Actually I do. One day an officer knocked on my door and told me that my parents had mysteriously died in a plane crash. We buried an empty casket. I pushed away everyone and I wish I hadn't. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did when I was grieving." She looked at him "Sorry, I didn't know." "I get it. I've been through it and I've grown stronger because of the people around me. I'm here for you" she ran into his arms as she cried. "I guess I'm going with you to New York" she slightly chuckled while she was crying. "Come let's go pack for the flight."

**The airport***

Peter walked up the stairs to Tony's private jet holding Ava at his side. They sat next to each other as the plane took off. She laid her head on Peter's shoulder. Ava felt cared understood and cared for in Peter's arms. It reassured her that it gets better by looking at Peter. He's been through so much and still fights through it. She drifted off to sleep in Peter's embrace.

She doesn't even know about Uncle Ben and she still thinks he has it harsh.

**Stay tune for the sequel Spidertiger: Young Love.**


End file.
